


Halloween 6: Reclamation

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: The Survival of Jamie Lloyd [4]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begins with character death, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical BTW, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Jamie Lloyd Deserved Better, Not Canon Compliant With Halloween 2018, Telepathic Bond, don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Jamie isn’t taken by the Cult of Thorn, but years later as an adult, she has to deal with Michael Myers.
Relationships: Jamie Lloyd & Michael Myers
Series: The Survival of Jamie Lloyd [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961317
Kudos: 5





	Halloween 6: Reclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Not really my usual, but what the hell.

There was something undignified about being loaded into the back of a car. As if what had happened at the Myers house wasn’t bad enough (Loomis screaming rage that Michael didn’t think he had in him). As if being put in _jail_ wasn’t bad enough. (White and white and more white) Even as Wynn tsked softly, he said, “Y’know, Michael, I’m disappointed in you. Falling for such an obvious trap. Showing the girl _mercy_...”

Mercy. It wasn’t mercy that Michael was showing. Mercy was not what Michael showed, often, to his victims. But there had been something about Jamie, something about her that had reminded him, briefly, of Laurie. 

(Laurie Strode. He would have picked her off, another target of his unfortunate bloodline, except for the fact that a car accident had gotten to her first. It seemed like an anticlimactic end to his younger sister, a truly worthy opponent)

Wynn continued. “You’re Thorn’s scion, Michael. Thorn’s scion. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you’re getting weaker.” A beat. “It’s the link you formed with the girl, isn’t it? When she touched your hand...”

(A child’s hand. A moment of mercy, and how foolish she had been...)

Wynn sounded thoughtful. “Of course, Michael, the girl’s link with you could be particularly useful to us.”

***

It was outside the car itself that Wynn undid Michael’s handcuffs — and Michael...well, he didn’t have his knife with him at the moment, but he managed to lock his hands around Wynn’s throat. It was only fair, wasn’t it — the mockery, the outright stated thought that Michael was weak. Even lifting Wynn off the ground to force him to look him in the eye, Michael could not help but feel a return of the old adrenaline, that feeling of victoriousness, that he had when he was on the hunt. 

Wynn might fancy himself to feel in charge. Of course he would. But Michael — Michael was the heart of power. Michael was strength incarnate — and feeling Wynn struggling under his grip, trying to force out commands, Michael could say that he was in charge. 

All those years of Wynn thinking he was in charge, that he was superior —

Snapping his neck was far too easy. 

***

The curse wasn’t broken. If only it were so simple — to be free of this rage, to be free of the blackness that swelled up inside him. Now, Michael was more alone, and more angry than ever. 

Except he wasn’t alone. 

_Uncle_?

A child’s voice. Brushing against his mind, sounding not frightened like she had in the attic, but...worried, somehow, for him. 

_Boogeyman_?

Jamie. Of course it was Jamie. They must have been linked, from the moment that she showed foolish compassion towards him. 

Jamie was a brave girl. A girl with courage like her mother’s. 

_Are you all right? Why did you do it?_

He might as well answer her. He didn’t talk anymore; ever since the night he killed Judith (knives and blood and corpses), he had been silent as a mouse. Or as the grave — if there was ever a quiet man with a presence so menacing it couldn’t have even remotely been mistaken for a mouse, it was Michael. 

But if he didn’t answer her, she’d just keep nagging at him. Pulling at him. 

He couldn’t say he had consciously reached out to her before. After all, he hadn’t liked the idea of being chained to someone any more than she did. Weakness. Fear. Sentimentality. 

And it made him remember, the attic. How her reaching out to him had somehow burned. 

But before that...he couldn’t say it hurt much. 

_...Jamie?_

***

The woman driving her home was nice, at least. Marion Chambers, she called herself. “I got there just in time,” she said. “I’m so sorry about your sister. And your friend.”

It was then that Jamie heard something. A voice she could only assume was her uncle’s. It didn’t sound like she would have expected, but she supposed she didn’t know what she would have expected it to sound like. Soft, bizarrely weary-sounding. Like he’d lived too long. 

_...Jamie?_


End file.
